


Cockblock

by cajynn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cockblocking, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Frustration, attempted blowjobs, these poor boys can't catch a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Kylo Ren and General Hux have been dancing around each other for weeks. Their arguments are laced with sexual tension and the crew has started taking bets on when they’ll finally hook up. It’s only a matter of time before the two of them hook up. Or so it seems.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockblock

Kylo Ren and General Hux have been dancing around each other for weeks. Their arguments are laced with sexual tension and the crew has started taking bets on when they’ll finally hook up. It’s only a matter of time before it finally happens. Or so it seems.

 

“Maybe if your men were more competent, General, you wouldn't lose so many of them on the battlefield.” Hux knows it's bait . Hux knows that he should just ignore the comment and continue his work. But he can hear the smile in Kylo’s voice even with the mask. He can feel the smugness radiating off of him. Hux couldn't have held his tongue if he tried. 

“My men are plenty competent, Ren. One loss does not speak for my stormtrooper program.”

Kylo closes in on Hux’s personal space but Hux refuses to back down. “Oh but General, I believe this is the fourth loss in the past three months, is it not?”

Hux jabs his finger into Kylo's chest and pushes him back into a console. “I will not stand here and let you insult me. I have important work that needs to be done and I can do without your childishness.” Hux leans in as he speaks, their noses nearly touching, hips barely brushing. Hux is breathing heavily and momentarily forgets where he is. 

Suddenly Hux is all too aware of how close they are but he can't pull away. He feels his cock twitch in interest. He wants to grab Kylo by his stupid cape and rut against him. Before he can move another inch he hears a quiet “Sir?” from behind him. 

Hux turns around to see Lieutenant Mitaka. “Sir, you're needed in conference room six immediately.” Hux sighs and internally thanks and curses Mitaka. He can't allow himself to lose control on the bridge, especially in front of his crew. 

“Of course. You have control of the bridge, Lieutenant.”

 

The next time Kylo and Hux see each other is during a meeting with Snoke. Snoke commends Hux on his progress on Starkiller Base but doesn’t have many kind words for Kylo. He and his knights have made little progress in finding Luke Skywalker. Hux doesn’t even try to conceal his smug smile. He turns to leave before Kylo but Kylo stomps after him. Once they’re out of Snoke’s chambers Kylo pins Hux against the wall.

“Don’t act so smug just because your little pet project is going according to plan,” Kylo sneers. “You have no idea what difficulties my knights and I face.”

Hux doesn’t miss a beat. “The one thing I do know, Ren, is that you are failing your assignment, while I am not.”

Kylo grabs Hux by his shoulders and slams him into the wall again, slotting his thigh in between Hux’s legs. Kylo leans in close, lips nearly brushing Hux’s, before saying, “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll keep your mouth shut.”

Hux can’t hold back any longer. He takes Kylo’s head in his hands and crushes their lips together. The kiss is more teeth than tongue but neither seem to mind. At one point Hux tastes blood, he isn’t sure whose. But it only sends him into a bigger frenzy and he starts to grind against Kylo’s thigh. Before they can get any further Hux’s comm beeps. He growls in annoyance and continues to kiss Kylo but it beeps again. Hux knows it’s urgent. Reluctantly, Hux pushes Kylo away and checks the message. 

“I have to go,” is all he says before leaving Kylo alone in the hallway. Hux doesn’t hear Kylo’s shout of frustration or the humming of his lightsaber before he destroys a nearby console room.

 

After his latest encounter with Kylo, Hux spends that evening in his quarters stroking himself while thinking about Kylo. He thinks about his lips and tongue and how they would feel wrapped around his cock. He thinks about how big Kylo felt beneath his robes. Hux wants to ride him until they’re both screaming each others names.

The next day, Hux notices Kylo everywhere he goes. Kylo even sits in on Hux’s meetings. Normally Hux would appreciate this, since Kylo is supposed to be there anyways. But now, whenever Hux looks over at him, all he can think about is last night. He tries to banish the images in his mind. 

When his shift ends, Hux isn’t sure if he should try and pick up where he and Kylo left off, or if he should just go to his quarters and spend another night with his hand. Before he can decide, Kylo corners him.

“Why don’t we go back to your quarters, General? I don’t believe we were able to finish our...discussion yesterday.”

Suddenly Hux’s throat is very dry and he can only nod in response. Hux leads the way, Kylo only a few steps behind. When they get to Hux’s room and the doors close behind them, Hux pins Kylo against the wall. Hux rips off Kylo’s helmet and starts tugging at Kylo’s robes while he kisses him, desperate to expose more of his skin. Kylo can’t help but chuckle before he pulls down the fabric by his neck. Instantly, Hux begins to lick and suck and the newly exposed skin. Kylo can’t hold back his moan as Hux leaves marks on his pale neck.

“God,” Hux breaths in between kisses, “you have no idea how badly I’ve wanted this.” Kylo cups Hux’s face and looks at him. 

“Oh but I do.” Kylo smirks down at Hux. “You’re thoughts were so loud, General. I know exactly how you spent last night.” Hux can feel himself blushing but before he can say anything Kylo spins them around so he can pin Hux. Kylo feels how hard Hux is through his uniform. Hux bites back a moan as Kylo presses his hand against Hux’s cock. Kylo makes quick work of Hux’s belt and drops down to his knees. He looks up at Hux while he slowly pulls down his pants. Hux sighs when the cool air hits his dick. 

Before Kylo can get his hands or mouth on Hux, alarms sound. They’re under attack.

“Oh for fucks sake,” Hux shouts as he quickly pulls his pants back on. Kylo is on his feet in an instant and they’re both out the door, cursing the resistance. Hux promises to make them regret interrupting his evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
